


Mud

by Henndra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henndra/pseuds/Henndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of an Auror can be a messy one, especially is Harry Potter is your partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sprout2012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprout2012/gifts).



“Malfoy quit your griping!”

“They were designer jeans Potter!”

“What the devil for? There were rips in them!”

“That’s entirely the point. Not that you’d know anything about fashion would you?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Draco arched a brow as he peeled his shirt over his head, throwing it down upon the shower room tiles.

“Look it doesn’t matter, we got the guy didn’t we. Mud or no mud.” Harry unbuttoned his pants and let them drop around his ankles.

“If it were no mud, we wouldn’t be having this conversation. Did you hear the way Dickens ‘suggested’ we clean off before apparating back to Headquarters?”

“Asshole.” They murmured in unison. 

Smirking together in silent understanding, Harry turned the shower head on and waited for the temperature to adjust, pulling his boxers down around his feet before kicking them off.

Potter was naked, standing there in all his muddy glory. His fat cock just bobbing there between his legs. Draco mentally slapped himself, staring straight ahead at his shower head instead not two metres away from Potter’s and turned the spray on, mimicking his partner until he too was under the spray.

Potter groaned under the warm water, and Draco swallowed down a moan in response.

“It’s his fault really, all of his leads were dead ends. You can blame him for the mud, and for the muggle attire really,” Harry explained, washing the mud out of his hair. Draco watched the brown swirls run down his partners body.

“Except this lead wasn’t a dead end.” Draco managed, his gaze falling short of Potter’s hip bones. Why did his mouth feel so dry?

“Nope!” Harry agreed, running his hands all over his body. 

Draco couldn’t focus, sure they were partners and yes they’d been working together for nearly a year and they were close, sure, the job required it. Still… 

It’d been a completely muggle affair. They were only allowed to use their wands in extreme cases of emergency; to prevent loss of life. They’d end up running through a washed out beach, chasing Gingham down, quite literally. The pathetic excuse for a beach connected to freshwater and they’d all landed in a muddy bank, slopping around like pigs trying to put the magical dampeners on. Potter had sent the Patronus, team leader Dickens made the formal arrest and took Gingham back to the DMLE for processing. Which left them to trudge nearly half an hour back, head to toe covered in mud, to the public change rooms.

“This grit is everywhere…” Harry mumbled to himself, catching Draco’s attention, cleaning down his stomach, circling round his shaft, expertly checking himself for dirt as he cupped around his balls and behind them, his cock bobbing as he did so.

Draco could barely remember to wash himself.

Potter seemed to spend an inappropriate amount of time, fumbling and fondling his balls so much so he was starting to pack a semi. Draco was mesmerized, so mesmerized in fact that it wasn’t until Potter gave himself a bit of tug that he realized he’d been staring this whole time.

He dove his head back under the water, letting the flow wash over his forehead and force his eyes shut, forcing himself to calm down. Embarrassment washing over him. 

“You’re hard.” Potter whispered at his shoulder, having snuck up behind him. 

Draco screwed his eyes shut, let the heat from Potter’s body seep through to him as he edged close. “I am?” Draco asked, having intended it to be more of a statement.

“May I…” Harry whispered, leaning close to kiss the nape of Draco’s neck. 

Draco exhaled with a shiver, craning his head back at Harry’s touch. Potter pressed into him, lining up his hip to push his burgeoning erection up the small of Draco’s back. With his left arm he caught Draco, placing a possessive hand over his chest, the other hand snaked down and around to slide down the base of Draco’s shaft. 

Draco moaned freely this time, because fuck if this wasn’t what he wanted right now, his whole body screaming  _ ‘yes!’ _

“You were always good at spellwork, but shit house at subtlety.” Harry growled into his ear, his breaths warmth flushing goosebumps into life down the left side of his body.

“I got top marks in subtlety, I’ll have you know!” Draco managed, as Harry gave his cock a lazy stroke. 

“Never around me.” Harry growled once more, setting fire to the lust burning through Draco’s insides at that moment.  _ This couldn’t possibly be real. _

“Sh.” He whispered before Draco even had the chance to open his mouth, he’d have asked why but he found out instantly as conjured lube lined the entrance of his hole a moment later. Wandlessly. Conjured. Lube.

Draco cried out and bucked a little at the intrusion, quick fingers deftly following the magic tentatively caressing the puckered hole.

“Tell me to stop and I’ll stop.” Potter spoke heavily, “Tell me you don’t want it and we both walk away like we’ve been obliviated.”

Draco listened for a moment to the way both shower heads ran. Took a beat as his heart raced through his veins making it impossible to think clearly. Potter, panting behind him unevenly, his grip still at his chest holding their bodies together,  _ holding them in place. _

_ Yes!  _ His body whimpered.  _ Yes!  _ Was all he could think. _ Fuck yes, finally. _ His nerve endings alight, his whole being aching. “Is this the part where you tell me what a dirty boy I’ve been?” Draco joked lightly, the drawl of his voice betrayed by his nervousness.

He could feel Harry’s smile. Feel it through the air, through the sound the corners of his mouth made when they did. Nearly a year with Potter by his side, finally as equals.  _ ‘Finally.’ _ He thought to himself.

Potter laughed throatily, clearing his voice a little before stepping closer, “Maybe.”

Draco bit a smile down, as Potter lead them forward both completely under the spray. Slipping a finger in so easily Draco would have sworn he was using magic again. By the time Potter added a second Draco found himself eagerly pushing back against the burn. 

“Been a while?” Harry smiled like a daft fool.

“Shut up will you?” Draco smirked back. 

Harry added a third finger and rested his chin against Draco’s shoulder. 

“Potter.” Draco growled in warning.

“Malfoy,” Harry replied humming new meaning into the very sound of Draco’s name.

“Stop flirting with my arsehole and fuck me?” He pulled back only to have Harry pull him back in and line himself up. 

He expected a quip, or further banter but when Potter got down to it all he did was nudge into him, sliding against slickened flesh. Draco felt the magic replenish itself at Potter’s mumbled behest. Draco ached filling with him. Potter squeezed his hips in encouragement resting his head upon Draco’s back. Waiting. There was still mud caked into the tips of Draco’s fringe but he paid it no mind as Potter pulled out and edged back in inch by inch. 

“Malfoy.” Potter whimpered as he started slamming his hips forward, slapping their bodies together. “Fuck.”

Draco couldn’t breathe, all he could do was focus on his body, on the sensation, the feel of Potter penetrating him over and over. His heart was beating through his throat and the water, rushing over his face and making him feel clean and sleek in a way that brought him comfort.

“Shit!” 

“Fuck!” Draco swore as Potter nearly tumbled them both over.

“Sorry, it’s slippery. Here,” Potter, turned Draco over, turned the faucet off, pushed him up against the wall, taking hold of him, lifting him up off the ground and fumbling until he was nestled back in between Draco’s arse cheeks once more.

Harry was stronger than Draco had imagined, he was focused, the tension in his shoulders, neck and jaw distracting Draco momentarily. He snaked his arms around Potter’s neck and pulled him closer, it was almost an embrace with Harry’s arms around his thighs and legs.  _ Almost. _

As Potter pulled back, Draco arched, the cool of the tiles at his back clearing his mind. He pushed back into him, and Draco pushed down, bobbing atop his cock. They found a steady rhythm, not nearly as fast paced as before but it couldn’t be helped. Harry gnawed at his bottom lip in concentration, it was as maddening, his hair wet, his lips reddened and they haven’t even kissed. Well that had to be seen to…

Draco kisses him, and it’s perfectly messy. Potter almost drops him as he took to kissing Draco’s lips instead. His warm rough hands caressing Draco’s jaw tenderly, his lips softly exploring his. Draco can’t open his eyes, he’s lost in a haze of something else, not noticing that Potter’s slipped out. Harry kisses him back until they’re out of breath, yet both unable to let go. 

“Harry.” Draco whispers afraid, his chest suddenly aching with want. 

Harry nuzzles Draco’s nose with his own before taking Draco up into his arms again, pushing their bodies so close together that Draco is sure he can’t breath anymore as Harry starts making love to him.  _ Making love to him.  _ Draco gasps as arousal flares to life deep in his gut, “Ohh...” 

Harry kisses him and Draco is sure, he is going to die of asphyxiation. He kisses him like Draco is his lifeline and fucks into him like he’s trying to transmogrify their bodies together. It’s pure heat and heavenly all at once. 

When Harry comes its breathy and moaned into the shell of Draco’s ear, soft pleading  _ ‘Draco!’s _ interspersed throughout. He tugs erratically on his own erection until he too joins Potter in that mindless bliss. 

 

Potter gets dressed quicker than Draco does, and it unnerves him. They haven’t spoken a word since they washed the come off Draco’s body and Draco feels something important slip through his fingers.

“Potter!” He half shouts, throwing his shirt on over his head.

Harry turns but is unreadable. 

Draco doesn’t know what to say, or where to begin so he spits out: “Come home with me.”

Harry looks at him like ‘what?’ So Draco presses on, “Come home with me. I have a flat in London, come home- come home with me. Forget the paperwork. Dickens is probably half way through processing already so, just come home with me.”

“Why?” Potter asks, his body not fully turned to face Draco.

“I don’t want to spend the rest of my night walking on eggshells trying to figure out if you want to pursue this. ‘Cause I know you feel something too, I just. It’s too important to let paperwork affect the timing of it all. So, please, come back to mine, or Fuck! a coffee shop if you’re not comfortable with that and we can just-” Harry kissed him, stormed right up to him and kissed him quiet. 

Wandlessly summoning the rest of Draco’s things, Harry apparated them away, his lips still locked with Draco’s.


End file.
